Rescued
by Inuyashafanfun
Summary: How can I save you, I can't even save myself?"


Rescued

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

"INUYASHA!" My scream sliced through the air like a blade. Yet another battle with Naraku and it was worst of all. Miroku had been killed trying to protect Sango and in grief of loosing both her family and love she had rushed blindly trying to avenge her love, resulting in her death.

Leaving Inuyasha, Kirara and I. Shippo had been used as bait by Naraku and then he was the first to die, Kirara was fighting alongside Inuyasha and I was firing arrows will all the strength I had left. Noticing I was alone, Naraku found the opportunity to shoot one of his tentacles at me. I didn't see it coming until a red blur appeared at my side, and blood splattered on my clothes.

I screamed for him, Inuyasha was dying there before my very eyes, I saw him wince as the tentacle retracted and let him fall limply into my arms. I fell to my knees hugging him to my body; he coughed up blood and looked weakly into my eyes, "K-Ka-Kagome, please…ru-run." I shook my head and realized the reason I hadn't died yet was there was a barrier surrounding us.

"No, I'll never leave you, I love you," I whimpered. His eyes lit up for a moment before he smiled, "I-I love you t-too K-Kagome," I placed my hand on his chest and released a broken sob as I felt the beating disappear and his eyes slowly close, his chest lowered with his last breath.

I gripped his body to mine and sobbed, and then I realized the person responsible for this was still in front of me, my eyes flared with anger, loss and vengeance. I placed Inuyasha's body on the ground, moving his bangs from his face and lowered my barrier.

I stood slowly and faced Naraku, a sadistic smile on his face, "Aw, wasn't that sweet, are you ready to join him?" I slowly reached up to grab an arrow from my quiver and my grip tightened on my bow. I notched the arrow in the quiver easily as I saw Naraku's tentacle come flying my way.

I closed my eyes and let all my spiritual power flow into the small arrow. Thoughts of Inuyasha, my friends, and Inuyasha's death fly through my mind. My eyes snapped open and I released the arrow, I noticed the spirituality around the arrow was completely white. And when it struck Naraku his body completely disintegrated right before my very eyes, leaving the pure black Shikon no Tama.

I forced my feet to move forward and I seized the tainted jewel in my right hand and cupped it with my left. I felt all the hate, the unhappiness and betrayal leave the jewel and it was filled with happiness, love and understanding.

As I stood a thought went through my head, _Could I wish Inuyasha back? _I ran back to my beloved's side, the pink and glowing jewel resting in my hand, I suddenly noticed a small purple line in the jewel's pink interior. I sighed and stroked Inuyasha's silky hair, "I could never bring you back; I'm not even powerful enough to purify the jewel."

As soon as my hand touched Inuyasha, the purple streak disappeared and glowed brightly. I stared at the jewel in awe and I soon realized the jewel was telling me something that I was too clueless to realize.

My friend's deaths were not supposed to be, they were meant to live, and the jewel knew it. I looked around at the dead bodies of my beloved family. I knew this was the right choice, I held the jewel close to my heart and whispered, "I wish the deaths of my innocent friends were reversed, please let the innocent live Shikon no Tama."

The jewel began to glow brightly and I suddenly felt light as I watched the jewel. A blinding light consumed us all and I shut my eyes. When I opened them I noticed we were still in the battlefield but I gasped when I noticed that Miroku and Sango were gasping for air.

I laughed breathlessly, then I felt and hand cover mine and I snapped my head down to the man that died to save me. Tears welled in my eyes and I saw the beautiful amber eyes that I fell so hard for open slowly and blink for a couple times.

I felt my heart start beating a mile an hour and I launched myself onto my hanyou, "Inuyasha!" I felt the strong arms that always protected me embrace me again and we sat up together. I sobbed hysterically into his chest as his hands rubbed circles on my back in an attempt to comfort me. My sobs quieted after a while and I still refused to release Inuyasha. I felt him place his chin on my head and he began to slowly rock me, I smiled.

"Kagome, thank goodness." He breathed, ruffling my hair with his breath. I wrapped my arms around his middle and held him tighter, "Don't ever do that again," Inuyasha, to my dismay, pulled back enough to look at my eyes, "What?"

I looked him straight in the eye, "Don't ever scare me like that again, I almost lost you!" Inuyasha's hands moved up my arms and gripped my upper arms gently, "Kagome, if had lost _you_, I would have had no reason to live anymore! I love you too much!" He pulled me to him again, "Don't _you _ever do that to me again missy."

I giggled and snuggled into his chest once more; then I pulled back enough to see Inuyasha's perfect amber eyes. I smiled; I shut my eyes and met our lips. A jolt went through me and I heard a small growl come out of Inuyasha as he responded to the kiss.

We sat there for what seemed like minutes until finally we broke. I panted lightly as Inuyasha pressed his forehead to mine and smiled. I returned the smile and toyed with a strand of his hair, a small blush leading its way onto my face.

I turned and leaned my back into Inuyasha's chest and sighed as his arms encircled us. It was so peaceful and loving; I reached up hesitantly and stroked one of his ivory ears. I was surprised when a purring sound emanated from Inuyasha as he leaned into my touch. We were consumed in our own world until…..

"PERVERT! DEATH CAN'T EVEN CHANGE YOU!" _**SLAP!!!!!! **_I winced and shook my head as I looked up at Inuyasha, "Maybe I should I wished to revived the _pure of mind _and the innocent."

He chuckled and stroked my hair lovingly, "I'm glad either way." I smiled, "Me too, me too."

_**OWARI**_


End file.
